


Change of plans

by squidmemesinc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Fic, because I like the idea of that, probably QP Suga and Yaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidmemesinc/pseuds/squidmemesinc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did whatever gods out there decide that today was a good day for Mori to catch a shitty, awful cold?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fabflyingfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabflyingfox/gifts).



> Hello AO3, I am deathly ill. Not really, but I probably have the flu. Let me be a lesson to all you kids who don't get flu shots. I feel like crap and I figured I should write a sick fic because....that probably makes sense somehow. Idk I'm kind of out of it so I feel like this doesn't make much sense. Anyway, I had people on my twitter vote on a pairing and SugaYaku won so here it is :>
> 
> Yaku is genderfluid because why not.

It figured, of course, that the day Mori was supposed to hang out with Suga, they would catch a cold. They bitterly considered this as they blew their nose for probably the hundredth time that day, wadding up the sodden tissue and throwing it into the steadily filling trash.

It wasn’t as if they could reschedule easily. Suga lived in Miyagi, which was more than a bit out of the way from Tokyo. It just so happened that Suga’s older sister wanted to go shopping in Harajuku today, and Suga was taking the opportunity to get a ride up and back. They had been texting each other on and off since their practice match together and had agreed a while ago that they’d like to meet up.

So why today? Why did whatever gods out there decide that today was a good day for Mori to catch a shitty, awful cold? They sighed and looked at the clock, trying to ignore the feeling of pressure at the inner points of their ears. Suga was due to get here any—ah, yes, that was the doorbell.

Mori heaved theirself out of their desk chair and slogged down the stairs. The jolt of every step against their feet made their headache worse and they wondered how they were going to hide this from Suga. They figured they’d had worse before, though. They could just claim allergies and probably get away with it.

They opened the door to find Suga standing there smiling, and then, of course, they sneezed a violent sneeze into their elbow.

Suga’s happy expression dropped into one of concern. “Are you sick?”

If he was that perceptive, then there was no point in hiding it. Mori sighed and shrugged. “Hello. Yes, I am.”

“Oh no! Should I leave? My sister’s still here.” He turned around to indicate the small blue sedan. He was still standing on their doorstep, after all.

“No, no! Please don’t, I can still hang out.” They did their best to smile, pretending not to realize how congested they sounded. Even just seeing Suga was making their heart beat a happy little beat. Suga, who was so nice and refreshing compared to the usual idiots they hung out with. (See: Haiba Lev).

Suga tilted his head and scrutinized them. “Well, I don’t think you should go out, but I would stay in with you. We could watch something here.”

Mori’s eyebrows knit together. “Are you sure? I don’t want to get you sick. Sorry, I should have told you.” They felt a little guilty.

Suga waved a hand casually. “Of course, don’t worry about it. Now, are you going to let me in?”

“Oh, yeah, of course.” They stepped aside to let Suga into their house, embarrassed that it had taken them this long to do so.

Suga waved to his sister and the Mori heard the car’s engine pick up as she drove away. They felt bad, because Suga had been really excited to see the movie, especially in the theater they were going to go to, which had a fancy machine that let you mix different sodas. Apparently the theaters in Miyagi didn’t have those. Mori had only mentioned it off-handedly, but Suga had seemed like he might be almost as excited for that as the movie.

But maybe this was okay. They tried to convince theirself that if Suga had come all the way out here, he would want to do _something_ , even if it was just hanging out in Mori’s house.

However, somehow, Mori asking Suga if he wanted anything turned into Suga basically tying Mori to their own couch with blankets and setting them up with a tall glass of water and a box of tissues. He had even brought the trash can over so they could throw the tissues away without getting up or making a mess on the table or the couch.

Mori didn’t really understand how this had happened. They hadn’t asked Suga to take care of them. The thought hadn’t even occurred to them. They were mostly autonomous most of the time. In fact, they usually ended up being the one to take care of other people.

But Suga had said he had taken on that role more than once. In between Mori’s protests were Suga’s reassurances that it was fine, he liked to help, Yaku-san should get some rest or they would never get better.

Now they were watching some show about penguins. It had been a mutual decision, after each of them had tried to get the other to choose something. (You’re the guest, Mori had argued; You’re sick, you should pick something that will make you feel better, had been Suga’s rebuttal). Suga was on the couch with them, legs resting parallel to Mori’s on top of the blankets. It was comfortable.

“I was just sick less than a month ago,” they complained from under a heap of blankets that might weigh more than they do. “It was Lev’s fault.”

Suga snickered. “Of course it was.”

He didn’t really sound skeptical, but Mori felt the need to defend theirself anyway. “No, it really was. He came to practice and he was sneezing all over everything. The volleyballs, the net, _me_. Kenma and Yamamoto got sick too. It was awful.”

“Whose fault is it you’re sick this time?” Suga asked.

Mori didn’t really think it was anyone’s in particular; the same thing that Lev got was still going around. But they answered anyway, after some thought, “Probably Degawa’s, he was sniffling earlier this week and I lent him my pencil.” Someone from their class, an acquaintance.

Suga snickered again. “You shouldn’t be so kind, Yaku-san.”

“I know. I’m the best, and all it ever gets me is trouble.” They sighed dejectedly.

The snickering continued, and Mori’s smile widened despite their attempts to keep it small. “Are you always this funny, or do you just have a fever?”

The question-compliment caught Mori slightly off-guard, and they smiled. “I’m always this funny. You’re one of the only people who ever notices, though. It’s a hard time.”

“Mm. You should hang out with me more often, then.”

“No arguments here.” Mori looked towards the screen again, feeling warmth spreading through their face that wasn’t coming from the cold, for a change.

“You should also drink more of that water,” Suga added.

Mori smiled again and plucked the glass off the table, taking a long sip. Even if they had to get sick today and cancel their plans, this isn’t the worst way they could have spent their time.


End file.
